October 31st, 2005 timeline
Detailed timeline for Monday 31 October 2005. << 30 October | 1 November >> Timeline On Monday 31 October Steven Avery argued with his sister Barb Janda about putting her red van, a Plymouth, up for sale in AutoTrader magazine. Barb didn't want to sell her van. She had other plans for it. She wanted to gift it to her sons as a present for getting their driver's license. *'8:12 hours' Nonetheless, later that morning Steven called AutoTrader to set up an appointment for a photographer to come photograph his sister's red van. He gave the receptionist the name "B. Janda" and also gave his sister's address and phone number. He did not mention his own name, nor gave his address or any contact info, despite knowing he would be the one the photographer would receive her money from. He requested "the same girl as last time", seemingly unaware AutoTrader had just one photographer. ---- *At approximately 11:00 o'clock Steven left work. Arguably he did so because he knew that the person whose name he gave to AutoTrader, his sister "B. Janda" would not be home to meet the photographer. He did know, based on his previous appointments, that the photographer would make a call to her client, In this case "B. Janda", to let the client know if she could make it out there and at approximately what time. Since Steven did not leave his own number he would never learn from her when she would be there. He probably thought he had no choice but to just wait for her. To be sure he wouldn't miss her, he left work early. * At 11:43 hours the photographer Teresa Halbach left a voicemail message on Barb Janda's answering machine, saying she would be able to stop by in the afternoon around 2 o'clock or later, but she wanted a call back as she did not have an address. Steven never heard this message and would continue to wait. He did no go back to work. ---- *At 13:10 hours Halbach phoned her first appointment of the day, Steven Schmitz.CASO Investigative Report, page 6 Probably to inform Schmitz she was about to arrive. *At 13:30 hours Halbach arrived at Schmitz' address in the village of St. Anna. She wrote Schmitz a check and then headed north on CTH A. ---- *Early in the afternoon Steven, arguably getting impatient, made a phone call to the photographers cell phone. He used the *67 feature, which hides his ID on her phone. She did not pick up. *At 14:13 hours Halbach made a call to the Zipperers, with whom she had an appointment. She left a voicemail.CASO Investigative Report, page 7 *At 14:27 hours Halbach made a call to AutoTrader.CASO Investigative Report, page 2 She said "by the way it were the Avery brothers", suggesting she did not have an idea prior who her appointment might be. This was the last phone call Halbach made. *At about 14:30 hours the photographer arrived and parked her car near the Janda residence. She took photos of Barb's red van. ---- *At 16:45 hours Robert Fabian, a friend of the Avery's, arrived at the salvage yard for an appointment with Steven's younger brother Earl Avery. They wanted to go rabbit hunting together. Robert Fabian describes meeting Steven Avery, who he sees conversing with his older brother Charles. He hears Charles asking Steven about a photographer and Robert then asks Steven "A photographer? Are you getting your vehicle sold?" to which Steven replies "no, she hasn't shown up." Timeline in bullets *8:12 Steven calls AutoTrader and makes an appointment *11:00 (approx.) Steven skips work *11:43 Halbach calls the Janda residence and leaves a voicemail message *14:30 (approx.) Halbach arrives on the Janda property *14:35 (approx.) according to Steven Halbach left at this point *16:45 (approx.) Steven is said to have said Halbach hadn't shown up. People involved References Category:Timeline